Kiseki no Sedai vs Kagami
by FabiFabi
Summary: Kuroko is in love with all the guys of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami as well. All of them are in love with him as well, so who will Kuroko choose? SEX
1. Chapter 1

**SO this involves my OC Kuroko Takumi; you may not know him since he appears in my other story Show 'Em My True Light. Do Enjoy~!**

* * *

All Six?!

"ALL OF THEM!?" Takumi yelled surprised. Kuroko told him to quiet down. "Sorry, sorry, it's just… they're SIX of them and ONE of YOU," Kuroko agreed with his younger brother by nodding his had.

"It's just that, you know, they're what I expected. The thing is, I know they have feelings for me," Kuroko said as he leaned back on the bath.

"But come on!" Takumi said as he made more bubbles. "I mean I did see that they have feelings for you but… imagine if you get married!"

"Takumi that's a lit-"

"You'll have to handle SIX dicks going up your ass because they most likely will treat you like the untouchable uke!" Takumi kept freaking out .

"Takumi I think you're get-"

"Like DAMN, what if they get you pregnant!?" Takumi was perhaps overreacting by a lot now.

"Takumi what about you and Sakurai?" Takumi stopped everything

"I think he's cute," he answered

"What about him is cute?" Kuroko asked

"Everything!" Takumi smiled. And Kuroko had him under control again. "Actually, you know, I have an idea," Takumi said, and Kuroko became worried.

"What is It Takumi?" asked Kuroko, worried by what KIND of idea his younger brother had.

"Have sex with all of them!" Takumi received a hard jab to the side of his stomach… although Kuroko was the cutest and most innocent; this wasn't something he hadn't thought of doing but to just have sex with them?

"I can probably go on a date with each of them?" Kuroko suggested. Takumi stopped treating his side and thought for a bit.

"Won't they rape you for being too cute?" another jab to the side. "Okay, the dating is good but just so you know… you'll eventually get laid on the first day cause those guys are Kurokonovores!" Takumi warned. Kuroko smacked his head.

"Then Aomine?" Kuroko suggested coolly as he grabbed the shampoo and started cleaning his brother's hair.

"I like Kagami better, but you decide, wait I can clean my own hair!" Takumi whined. Kuroko smiled one of his rare smiles, which weren't as rare for Takumi who just smiled back.

"I will decide… with Oha-Asa…" Kuroko said, Takumi wooed.

"Nice one, that one is almost always precise man," Takumi said but did catch the hint behind Oha-Asa as it reminded Kuroko of the three-pointer Midorima. Takumi smiled anyways.

"Yeah," Kuroko finished. They washed off and then retreated to their rooms. The following week was going to be crazy. That was for sure.

* * *

**Conscious: Who should take Kuroko's virginity? Ahomine or Bakagami? You decide!**


	2. AOMINE

**"Date" 1- AOMINE**

**Meeting place: house**

**Type: 'play some basketball and hang out'**

**Set up by: Aomine**

* * *

Just after the conversation Kuroko and Takumi had shared and Takumi had retreated to his room. He grabbed his phone and began typing wildly at the keys.

From: Kuroko Takumi

To: Bakagami, Ahomine, Candy Bro, Megane-Tsundere Oha-Asa Freak, Loudmouth, and Capitan

Ala~! I hope you're enjoying your night so far because I have great news for you. How would you like going on a date with Kuroko? He is currently looking for his life partner and I thought, oh why not help? So try to call as soon as possible to take the first one because first come first served!

Clicking the send button, Takumi smirked. Throwing his phone on the bed he slowly counted to three and the house phone started ringing. Dashing to the phone before Kuroko could get it, he answered.

"Hello?" Takumi asked

"May I speak with Kuroko?" it was Aomine. In other houses, four people cursed because of the busy line. Knowing that one had now make it and was going to get the cute Kuroko first, in a certain green-haired boy's room, the teenager struggled to call, trying to say it is good to hang out sometimes and Oha-Asa says that Aquarius brings good luck and stuff for this days.

"Sure," Takumi said, holding the end of the phone he called for Kuroko, Kuroko came down in pajamas, Takumi smiled at how cute he looked. "It's Ahomine, should I take it or hang up?"

"I'll take it," Kuroko said grabbing the phone from his brother. "Hello?"

"H- Hey Tetsu!" Aomine gritted a bit nervous, Takumi ran to get his phone; it was filled with over 50 messages from certain rainbow headed people. The first were some like…

From: Capitan- I COMMNAD TO ARRANGE A DATE WITH TETSUYA NOW

From: Loudmouth- ＼(^ω^＼)( /^ω^)/ TAKUMICHII! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH KUROKOCHIIIIIII! ヾ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞヾ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ

From: Candy Bro- EH~! I CAN'T LET OTHERS TAKE AWAY MY SWEET VANILLA BRIDE~!

From: Bakagami- OI! TAKUMI! ANSWER THE PHONE ALREADY!

From: Megane-Tsundere Oha-Asa Freak- It's not like I'm interested. Oha-Asa just says it'll be good to meet up with an Aquarius these days…

Clearing the screen he turned back to his brother who was saying his goodbyes. Hanging up he turned to Takumi, a small smile on his face.

"What's up?" Takumi asked

"Aomine invited me to hang out at his house tomorrow," Kuroko answered, Takumi smirked.

"Oh his house huh," Takumi's eyebrows went u and down in a comically manner. His brother laughed at him and patted his back.

"Night," he called, entering his room for a needed rest. Who knew what tomorrow could bring?

The next morning, Kuroko and Takumi left together, Kuroko to Aomine's and Takumi to go jogging. Now standing in front of Aomine's Takumi's words from the previous night started to haunt him. Knocking twice he waited patiently, thinking of what could happen. Aomine opened the door, at the sight of Kuroko he smiled.

"Tetsu! Come in, come in!" Aomine was being perhaps a little too friendly. Once he entered, he removed his shoes and Aomine told him to take a sit.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Kuroko thanked first of all. Aomine laughed a little nervously, he was very out of character right now but… eh.

"No problem, Tetsu," Aomine smiled. Walking into his kitchen, to start off, he needed to do something to get things started. "Say Tetsu, have you eaten breakfast?" Aomine called from the kitchen, the breakfast is mom had left still warm.

"No I haven't," came Kuroko's voice, Aomine sighed in happiness, Kuroko's voice filling his ears.

"Ah then come on and eat," Aomine invited, Kuroko came into view. Aomine pulled the chair for him in a gentlemen manner, catching the scent of his hair in that mere second. "Thanks." Aomine nodded and served the food himself.

"Well… Thanks for the food," he said and began eating; the same went for Kuroko as they began to eat in silence. Aomine decided this was the time to check Kuroko out. He was wearing a sky blue sleeveless hoodie and faded jeans. His bed hair had been professionally tamed and he smelled of vanilla.

Kuroko also used this time to balance out his situation. Taking small portions of rice, he just stared at Aomine, as if something common. The small blush on Aomine wasn't as noticeable because of the tanned skin, which he thanked god gracefully.

"I'm done." Aomine once again looked up to see Kuroko was done, then the perfect opening came for him to make his first move.

"Tetsu, you have some rice there," Aomine pointed at his cheek

"Hm?" Kuroko asked, he was about to grab a napkin but soon enough, Aomine's face was by his, his tongue licked away the rice from his left cheek. Kuroko was a little startled at the sudden move, but it wasn't like he didn't like it. "Thanks…"

"Tetsu… I…" Aomine was dumb with words; there was no way he could say something so delicate with the look Kuroko was giving him. "Tetsu!"

That was perhaps all it took for Aomine to break. Those glassy blue eyes were full of… everything. With Aomine crashing his lips against Kuroko's, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the others mouth against his own, let's be real here. Aomine was anything BUT gentle.

Biting his beloved Tetsu's lower lip, Kuroko opened his mouth in what could be pleasure and a little pain. Aomine wasted no time to make his tongue explore his mouth, cupping Kuroko's face with one hand and the other resting on his hair, it was something that gave Aomine more excitement than maybe playing basketball itself.

Letting go of the bruised lips, a trail of saliva connecting them, Aomine hugged Kuroko. Now kneeling on the sitting Kuroko, his face in his stomach and his arms around his waist.

"I want to be your light again! I want to be with you! Tetsu I… I love you!" Aomine finally admitted. His face was fully red by now, Kuroko's dazed state snapped out at the sudden confession. Tears enveloped in his icy eyes and fell down his cheek into Aomine's head. Aomine stood and smile, wiping at the tears with his thumb.

"Aomine…" Kuroko breathed. Aomine picked the smaller one up with ease from the chair and walked up the stairs. Kuroko hid his face on his chest shyly. Taking it to the next level, just like Takumi had warned, maybe Takumi was a witch doctor.

"Kuroko, we're doing it right here, right now," dropping Kuroko on his bed, like a panther looking at his prey, he jumped at him. His eyes were clouded with that of lust and Kuroko… well same, it wasn't something he hadn't expected to happen. It was something he wanted.

Discarding away clothes and shoes and whatever might cover Kuroko's body from him was unacceptable. Finally leaving a naked Kuroko beneath him, his hands on both side of the bed with Kuroko in between, Aomine took the time to enjoy the sight. He for once thanked his mother for opening his blinds in the morning to let the sun in. To him, Tetsu was perhaps a god right now; the sun shone on him like… perfection, hitting all the right places in his milky white skin. The blush from before coming back at full force but a smirk managed to find its way into his face soon enough.

"Daiki, be gentle," that was all Kuroko said as he looked outside to the morning sun, trying to evade the surprised look on Aomine's face. Aomine was in heaven. Totally.

"I can't promise that," his mouth found comfort in Kuroko's once again. Keeping his eyes opened to witness very little thing Kuroko would do during this time. His hands went wild, touching anything that was part of Tetsu. Clearly seeing that Tetsu was enjoying himself, he flipped him over on his stomach.

Kuroko gripped the sheets of the bed as Aomine straddled his backside. Opening his butt cheeks to see what he could muster up, licking his fingers, he placed one digit on his asshole, slowly circulating the small entrance. Kuroko gasped out when the first finger entered him. Starting to more, Aomine wasn't going to only stick one finger, slowly, he worked up until he had three fingers up his ass, going in roughly.

Not forgetting that Kuroko was still a guy, he turned him over again, still finger fucking him, his mouth now bit and sucked at the pink hardened nipples. Kuroko was moaning out loudly, and Aomine did enjoy hearing his name being called out by this voice more than any other.

Kuroko was hard and so was Aomine, letting go of the abused nipples with a pop he bent down to his shaft and licked his lips, Tetsuya's penis was twitching, most likely going to come out any moment now, oh Aomine couldn't allow that! So he removed his fingers from Kuroko's ass, Kuroko whimpered and stared at the taller boy in curiosity, lust and anger from not being able to release his seed.

What Aomine did next, Kuroko did not expect, arching his back in bliss, Kuroko felt Aomine's mouth on his shaft. Sucking on it, his mouth came up and down, Kuroko shyly looking at the sight then closing his eyes and moaning again and again. He was so close, Aomine knew this and allowed him to come on his mouth, with a very unmanly scream, Kuroko let loose a flow of cum, almost choking the tanned boy. He gulped it down, Kuroko tasted… his eyes widened and stared at the flustered Kuroko. He even tasted of vanilla for god's sake!

"D- Daiki… I want to make you feel good too…" Kuroko said sitting up. Sitting in a criss cross manner, he looked at his shaft and got to work right away. Bending down, he held his thighs with his smaller hands and began to suck the 9in. monster. Aomine winced, one eye was close and the other remained opened.

"Fuck… Tetsu, keep doing it just like that… Ah…" he breathed out. Kuroko tried his hardest, one of his hands found way to Aomine's balls; his fingers began to play with them. Aomine arched back at the pleasure. Letting go of his shaft, Kuroko began to suck on his balls, his hands rubbing him nice and fast. Once feeling the monster twitch in pleasure, he let go of his balls and kissed the tip gently.

The soft lips against his tip sent Aomine wild, pushing Kuroko's mouth all the way down, gripping his head. His fingers laced between blue locks, Kuroko was gagging but managed to stay still then it came. Strings of cum spurted from Aomine's dick in loads into his mouth, it was way too much for him. He swallowed the most he could but pulling away some was still spilling from his mouth. Aomine covered his face at the cute face Kuroko was making, all covered in cum, which was now covering his face and chest… so… so sexy!

"It's time," Kuroko got comfortable in the bed getting ready to feel some pain but enjoy himself most of all. Taking a deep sigh, Aomine entered him full, ripping away some of the sensitive in the effort of entering him. Aomine heard Kuroko whimpered, as tears slid down his cheeks, he licked them away, the salty taste for some reason good on his tongue. He began to move. Hugging Kuroko close to him he moved at a fast and strong pace, loving the way Kuroko's ass tightened around his cock, it was so tight and it felt so good! Kuroko's pleas for him to slow down were ignored and he was once again lost in his selfishness.

Kuroko's nails dug into his back harshly, leaving marks for his friends to wonder about and that he would sport proudly for being Kuroko who made them. Hitting Kuroko's prostate in deep was probably the best feeling because he made Kuroko feel good too. The smaller boy was drooling; the sight of the smaller one was too agonizing to Aomine, taking his lips in his again. The kiss seemed as strong as the thrust he was making.

"Daiki! I'm going to cum!" Kuroko screamed out in ecstasy. Aomine gritted his teeth, making his last thrust harder and stronger.

"Me too Tetsu… Let's do it together!" he screamed as well. Within seconds, Aomine came in loads inside Kuroko. Kuroko did too, cum spreading to his stomach. Aomine's cum was warm on his insides, filling him more him more than enough. Pulling out more cum pooled out of his butthole. Aomine was panting heavily; it had felt so good, so great, and so perfect. Aomine finally closed his eyes and dropped his weight on top of Kuroko, clashing sweaty bodies together, Kuroko's cum sticking to Aomine's chest. Aomine began licking Kuroko clean, as Kuroko tried to regain his breath.

"I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya," Aomine whispered into his skin. Kuroko smiled. Oh how he wished he could say the same at the moment, saying that he only loved him but in reality… he was in love with another five as well.

Arriving at home later, walking funny, he was greeted by Takumi and Sakurai at his house making a cake. Takumi smirked.

"And then there was one," he laughed, a jab to the stomach silenced him and Sakurai came to his aid. Takumi assured Sakurai he was well. "Well, he smells of Aomine's shampoo so I guess he won't be showering tonight." Takumi laughed. He stared at the phone a little. Who will be the next?

* * *

**Who will be the next? You decide! Also, I am grateful for all the reviews and followers and favorites! If you have any ideas don't be shy to say them! **

**Conscious: RnR and also, don't be shy to drop off your choice for the next love-making scene be it Kuroko with his problems or Takumi with someone you may want! Remember!**

**Also, Aomine won by… errr… 4 or 3more votes I think? I can't recall very well… also thank you to my German reviewer! I had no idea people from other countries even read my story so I thank you a lot!**


	3. NIghtmares and Permissions

**Nightmares and Permissions**

* * *

"Onii-chan~!" Kuroko turned to see Takumi by him with his puppy eyes and smile.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Let's sleep together!" Takumi jumped up and down. Kuroko sighed, if he said no, he would ignore him the next morning and if he said yes, Takumi was a tease.

"Okay," Kuroko said as he got ready for bed, Takumi already had his pajamas, he slept in his briefs. Once Kuroko killed the lights, Takumi snuggled closer to him, his nose in his hair and arms wrapped around his protectively. Kuroko fell asleep and so did Takumi.

The scent of Kuroko's hair was different, he had showered in Aomine's house and the different scent bothered him but it was his beloved onii-chan he was just going to live through it tis night. The warmth being emitted from his body made Takumi's head swim and soon he was asleep and dreaming.

.

.

.

A pair of hazel eyes opened to a bright sun, Takumi was in a forest, by a lake. He stood up and looked around, walking and walking to find someone. Soon he saw Kuroko who was playing by the lake, his feet in the water. He turned and saw him smiling, opening his arms for a hug, Takumi smiled and tried to ru to him but soon the clouds darkened and six figures appeared.

Takumi saw a tan hand grab Kuroko and Kuroko calling for help. Takumi tried to jump to his brother but a huge pair of scissors was thrown at him. Making him jump in the water, from the clear water he could see the figures taking his brother away. He wanted to scream but his lungs filled with water. Thinking it was the end a pair of soft hands grabbed him. In fact, it was two people, as they played tug-o-war with him. Himuro and Sakurai, soon it all disappeared and he was in a dark room.

Moans and screams of pleasure were heard. A small sobbing sound caught his attention, he made it to the sound, and there was a heavy door keeping him out. The small sobs became recognizable as Kuroko's, gritting his teeth he pushed open the door with an inhuman strength, it was really heavy, as if a huge army was blocking it. But he did not have the time for that his brother was in there crying and he needed to get to him; his grip on the door was so strong the door began to break and with a scream he opened it.

He wished he hadn't in the middle of the room Kuroko was being grabbed all over by greedy hands. He was naked, and scared.

"Takumi…" he whispered. Takumi's heart began to beat, his eyes filled with years from anger. Takumi was almost ever mad but his brother was being raped in front of him. He jumped at them all. Grabbing a bruised cum smelling Kuroko from the group of boys, Aomine and Kagami glared daggers as they tried to grab the small boy from his hands, Takumi embraced Kuroko and lifted him up as he kicked the two figures down. A pair of strong hands grabbed him, it was Murasakibara. Midorima and Kise tore Kuroko away from his arms but Takumi wasn't going to let it happen, he planted his feet on the floor and turned Murasakibara over, a flip that caused him to land on his back.

He ran at Kise and kicked him in the gut and then tore away a necklace from Midorima's neck that most likely was his lucky item. Grabbing Kuroko once again, he headed towards the door but this time a shorter boy stood in front of him. Scissors on his right and a sinister smile on his face, as he lifted his head a little the next word almost killed Takumi.

"You're the one who sent the text,"

.

.

.

Hazel eyes opened, pulsing to his heartbeat. Takumi gasped for air. That dream was so… horrible! Sweat ran down his face and had woken up Kuroko who was hugging him, ushering sweet nothings to relieve his brother from any nightmare he had had.

"Onii-chan!" he hugged Kuroko back at the waist. His breathing was heavy and he was worried. Kuroko combed his hair with his fingernails, soothing the taller teen.

"Tell Onii-chan what happened," Kuroko said, still combing his hair back, his arm working as a pillow for Takumi and the other hugging his neck. Takumi hugged him closer, hiding his face on Kuroko's chest.

"Text," he muttered.

"Text?" Kuroko repeated confused.

"I sent a text to the guys saying you wanted to go out with them and I think they took it as a sex invitation," Takumi said, something barely above a whisper. Kuroko froze, so it had been him?

"Takumi, don't worry, I promise I'll have them somehow ask for permission. In fact, you can come for the first 30 minutes of the dates to see if anything happens," Kuroko smiled. Takumi's eyes teared up.

"Onii-chan!" he cried into his arm

* * *

**Okay, so this has no sex. (SORRY!)**

**Conscious: yes but we need to have Kuroko actually say something otherwise it's rape!**

**Yeah! Also I have decided the order now!**

**It'll be …**

**Kise **

**Murasakibara**

**Midorima **

**And you guys decide who you want last!**

**Kagami or Akashi? Who of our two red heads? You decide that? And if you want some other funny chapters in between that's good too! **

**Conscious: RnR and yeah, Takumi loves his onii-chan more than himself probably.**

**Till next chapter!**


	4. KISE

**"Date" 2- KISE**

**Meeting place: WORKPLACE**

**Type: 'Let's model together~!'**

**Set up by: Kise…**

* * *

Kise was an early bird, ringing the doorbell in the Kuroko household at exactly 8 AM. He was greeted by a big boy.

"Takumicchi!" Kise greeted, as usual, he was radiating in style, anxious to snatch Kuroko away from his little brother's grasp.

"Kise-kun," he greeted, he welcomed him in. He invited him for breakfast, he happily accepted. Waiting for his beloved to come down, Takumi examine Kise. "Kise, do you love my brother?" Takumi asked, straight to the point. Kise stopped completely, serious all over his face.

"I love Kurokocchi more than my own life," there was a little glint of seriousness in his eyes and his serious look was rather interesting. None the less, it made Takumi happy

"You know, you may be loud and everything, but I wouldn't mind you as a brother in law, there was a small smile on Takumi. Kise's nose began bleeding as he threw himself at the younger boy.

"Really? You think so!? Takumicchi, don't feel sad, you can call me Kise-nii whenever you want !" Takumi literally had to hit him off. Right when Kuroko was ready, he seemed to revive from the rather strong hit he received to the head at Kuroko's sight.

"Kise-kun, good morning," Kuroko greeted, Kise smiled widely he didn't even paid attention to the simple clothes he was wearing only staring at his face.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise jumped at him like a puppy; once again, Takumi could swear he had seen ears and tail sprang up from the blond. He decided to change his name from 'Loudmouth' to 'Obnoxious Chihuahua'. After eating his breakfast, Takumi watched the two figures off as they headed to Kise's workplace. Takumi waving his goodbyes.

Modeling Centre

"AH Ryota, you're here," it was Kise's manager, she gave him orders to get ready and what would be done today. After finishing, she pulled up her glasses. "So did you bring a friend like we asked?" she asked.

"Yes! I did, I brought Kurokocchi!" Kise smiled as he pulled Kuroko to him, like a brand new toy only he had. The manager stood still, frozen, how long had he been there?! "Mami-san?" Kise asked, she snapped up

"R- Right! Go get ready!" she ordered, and so they did. They were going to model some new products, in this case, perfume and gum. Kise always hyping up when he saw Kuroko is a tux or in anything really… modeling was real fun, especially with Kurokocchi there with him. He fell happy. The last shoot, the photographer decided to tweak a bit.

The portrayal was for a new gum, they would use the idea of kissing to make it wanted, so the current position caused Kise to almost die a happy man. It consisted of the two intertwining hands and Kuroko holding the gun in between his teeth to make it seem like he was going to give it to Kise by mouth. There were some other shots like this and finally, they called it a day. The people began to leave. Cleaning up after them, Kise was in his dressing room when he decided to go check out Kurokocchi's room. He knocked once and entered, only to the sight of Kuroko's half-naked body.

He could feel the blood dripping…

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko heard the door close, and being locked. _And I promised Takumi…_

"Kurokocchi… do you know what you cause me with that body of yours?" Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, his voice did not sound like its usual childish demeanor but rather husky and maybe even lusty.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko was pushed down by a pair of strong hands, golden eyes looking at his own. The room was silent. Those golden eyes started becoming teary

"Kurokochii always leaves me behind… and I stay like a good boy and wait… but Kurokocchi rather be with Aominecchi or Kagamicchi…" Kuroko felt a little pang of guilt; maybe they did bully the poor blond too much.

"Kise-kun, I-"

"But," Kise now looked more serious, his eyes soft but something about them screamed danger. "Kurokocchi will be my one and only tamer," for a moment, Kuroko thought Kise was the coolest person by saying those words. Too bad he wasn't able to reply because his mouth was too busy with a pair of hungry lips against his own.

"K- Kise-kun!" Kuroko moaned allowing himself to be pampered, and pampered he was. Kise may be whatever you want but he was one to please his lover, in the end he was still Kise. Small kisses were left all over the small boy's body as the blonde began ridding himself of article of clothing, slowly undressing the small teen. Skin. His beloved Kurokocchi's white skin, it was all over, tainting Kise's line of vision, his hands going up and down his naked sides greedily, bending down to kiss the sensitive skin.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise would occasionally call as he kissed him. Licking his lower lip, Kuroko gave him access to enter, soon, two pair of tongues playing with each other; Kuroko's hands had found their way to Kise's hair, it was really soft and fun to play with, letting go of his beloved lips. Kise started traveling down the blunette's body, lightly grazing his nipples with his teeth, his lips closing around the pink nipple, sucking on it in a devilish way. He did the same for the other nipple. Kise was enjoying himself too much, articles of clothing already lost in the floor.

"Kurokocchi you can always stop me…." Kise offered, it was right now that he could decide and Kise would stop. Kuroko he knew he would stop, he knew he would do anything to please him. He shook his head. Kise's eyes widened in happiness.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko smiled as this time it was him who closed their lips together, gently massaging the others lips, Kise closed his eyes in the moment. Kuroko then let go. "I want you."

Soon enough, Kise pushed him down, once again licking and kissing at the sensitive skin, bodies naked against each other, Kise's dick kept pressing against Kuroko's. Rubbing each other, causing something of a pulsating sensation that was way too good, Kise then pulled away from Kuroko's neck, a fresh hickey there now. Kuroko was flushed and gasping, his hands back in his hair.

Kise went all the way down and gripped Kuroko's length in his hands, Kuroko gasped, Kise smiled, a seducing smile. He bent down, taking the length in his mouth, Kuroko covered his face with both hands, small nnn's and ah's becoming the new sound in the room. Kise went up and down Kuroko's shaft, pleasing him, he closed his eyes, sucking hard on his lover. Kuroko too embarrassed to say anything.

"Ki- Kise-kun!" he screamed as he came, his body trembling from the current climax. His eyes were heavy and he was gasping for air. Kise finished swallowing Kuroko's sperm and sighed a satisfied sigh. He then went to wild-animal mode, lips pressing against Kuroko's ear.

"How 'bout calling my name next, Tet-Su-Ya~!" he licked Kuroko's inner ear, not getting enough from Kuroko's now very emotion-filled face. Kise positioned himself at Kuroko's entrance, slowly entering the smaller boy, he felt him tense up and he hugged him.

"Ryo- Ryouta…" Kuroko moaned out sweetly. Kise, bit his lip, his dick entering Kuroko ever so slowly. Kuroko could feel his length entering him, he was so big! And thick as well~! "Ryouta… I order you to move. Their position had move to something like Kise hovering above Kuroko, Kise's arms embracing the small boy as for Kuroko his hands were massaging Kise's back in small circles. Upon the said ordered, Kise wasted no time to start moving.

The slap of skin against skin and not to forget the tight feeling of Kuroko's hole was making Kise too overjoyed. Sweat had already formed from earlier just increasing by now. Man, the way Kise was burying deep inside him made Kuroko's insides tickle. His fingernails scratching at the skin on his back Kise closed his eyes, enjoying every minute of this so in case he woke up from another of his wet dreams, he at least had enjoyed himself fully.

"Ryouta!" Kuroko screamed in ecstasy. Kise looked at Kuroko's flushed face, his face flushed enough, he knew he was hitting a special spot because he kept gasping in pleasure. Kise pulled him closer, holding him with only his left arm and using the other to pump Kuroko's dick. Locking lips in another dominance battle, Kise was moving as fast as his hand but not as hard. Making his last thrust hard and strong, Kuroko pulling away from his kiss to scream his name.

Kise let go too, cumming inside Kuroko, filling him up, Kuroko had cum on his hand and stomach. Making it all sticky. Kuroko was panting, tired from earlier actions. Kise fell on his small stature.

"Kurokocchi~!" he hugged him tight, rubbing his face against the small boy's chest in happiness. "I love you…" he smiled. Kuroko kissed the top of his head. Was he able to say the same thing?

"Yeah," he smiled. Kise took him out for dinner and then back to his house. Officially making Kise the happiest dog… I mean… teenager/man in the world.

* * *

-Omake-

It had only been a day when Kise's magazines were selling like crazy now that there was another hot and cute boy in the front along with the perfect blond. Some girls were squealing in delight as they saw the near kissing scene of the mysterious boy and Kise in the magazine, those yaoi-living girls… they were also those awefully jealous of the lucky, charming, cute boy.

Without meaning to, a couple of or rainbow haired teens had picked up the magazine upon seeing the flash of baby blue in the magazine cover, later, Kise received a lot of hateful texts like the following:

_DIE_

From: Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi

* * *

**Guess who? Yeah me… okay so I was dead, let's go with that, next up. Murasakibara! And then Midorima! **

**Conscious: Please keep deciding on who should get Kuroko last. So far…**

**Kagami 4 vs. Akashi 7**

**RnR!**


	5. MURASAKIBARA

**"Date" 3- Murasakibara**

**Meeting place: Pastry Shoppe**

**Type: Let's eat sweets**

**Set up by: Murasakibara**

* * *

"Tetsu~!" Takumi whines as he tried to get his brother into something nice, Kuroko a little too stubborn.

"Takumi, aren't you trying too hard?" asked Kuroko as he put the shirt on himself. Takumi smiled and nodded.

"Ala~! That's because Murasakibara is the coolest," Takumi smiled. Kuroko knew well it was only because they both had a candy addiction and never stopped eating. Kuroko sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Takumi had clad him in a pair of faded blue jeans with a bright purple belt as well as a purple tank top with a black short sleeved hoodie. Takumi stared at his hair and left.

Kuroko stared at the spot his brother had been in. He looked towards the door, soon he was pushed down by a heavy force, his little brother.

"Takumi!" Kuroko struggled as his brother straddled him.

"Hang on Nii-chan! I'm making you cute," he slurred out as he place a couple of clips on Kuroko's hair, holding his bangs to the side cutely. He got off once done. "Ala~! Nii-chan! You look so cute!" Kuroko rolled his eyes but a small tint of red coated his cheeks, he did look a bit cuter like this.

"I'm going over to Tatsuya-nii's place so call me if you need anything," Takumi said once the two were down stairs. Takumi opened the door to be knocked on.

"A Kumi-chin, sorry for knocking on your face," Murasakibara apologized. Takumi laughed lightly.

"It's cool, I'm heading out so take care of my big brother," he smiled. He hugged his brother goodbye and left. Murasakibara and Kuroko were left alone.

"Shall we leave?" Kuroko suggested grabbing his usual single strap backpack. Murasakibara nodded. The two walked in silence. Not really sure of what to say, Kuroko looked up at the gentle giant for a moment before looking away, something the eating giant noticed.

"Kuro-chin, do you want me to carry you?" Murasakibara asked, Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, to think of the comical view they would give out if he was to be carried.

"Nah, it's all good," Kuroko refused politely, not letting his usual 'I don't care about the world' look change. Still, he was picked up, and placed on a broad back, his feet coiling around a stomach as if a natural thing. A strong pair of hand grabbing him by the bottom of his knees, a bag was given to him, Murasakibara's chips.

"You feed me since I'm holding you," Murasakibara smiled as he arched his neck to meet Kuroko's face. Kuroko smiled lightly as he fed the taller teen. "Ah, Kuro-chin, you look very cute today. I like you hair like that." Kuroko went a little red and stuffed a handful of chips into the teen's mouth.

Upon arriving at the Pastry Shoppe and Murasakibara refusing to let him down until he ordered something, earning kind smiles from elder women and some curious looks, they made their order and sat down in the back of the restaurant.

"Thanks for inviting me here, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko thanked with a small smile as he slurped on the vanilla milk he had ordered. Murasakibara kept munching on his chips as well as slurping on a soda he had ordered.

"Ne… Kuro-chin, call me Atsushi," Kuroko looked up at the big kid in front of him, he smiled. Kuroko looked to the side

"Why?"

"It's shorter and I want Kuro-chin to call out my name,"

"Atsu-"

"Your order sir!" the waiter girl with a big blush as she looked at the huge purple-headed boy and small blue-headed one, Murasakibara felt like crushing her, being at fault for distracting his cute Kuro-chin from saying his name.

Kuroko on the other hand was relieved. His heart was beating quickly, a slight blush decorating his cheeks. The girl left them with their order. Murasakibara looked over at Kuroko who had begun eating what seemed to be a Vanilla Cornet, the opposite twin of a Chocolate Cornet. Murasakibara stared Kuroko began to eat his pastry.

Heat seemed to envelop Murasakibara as he saw how Kuroko was eating. Stuffing his own mouth with food, his eyes wondered to Kuroko's mouth, where they were currently playing with the end of the cornet, his cute, small, pink tongue darted out to take a lick. Savoring the taste of vanilla. He licked his lips and took another lick, this time letting more of his tongue out to take a bigger lick and more crème. Murasakibara gulped. Passing down his food with another gulp of soda, finally, Kuroko killed him when he grabbed more crème from the cornet with his index finger and put it to his mouth, sucking it clean, and letting go with an erotic 'pop'.

Murasakibara leaned in closer so that their faces were very close together. Calling Kuroko back from his current actions, which he had not, let me repeat, not, intended to be in any way sexual or erotic.

"Kuro-chin, give me some of that vanilla crème will ya?" Murasakibara asked. Kuroko once again grabbed crème with his own finger, holding it up to Murasakibara's mouth. He gladly took it, grabbing his wrist; he pulled the smaller boy to him. His mouth closed around his finger, his tongue licking off the crème an after being finished, sucking the finger clean, and slightly grazing it with his teeth.

Kuroko was red, his ears now bright red, as he looked at how Murasakibara sucked his finger, he finally let go, a trail of saliva still connecting the two.

"That was very sweet and yummy, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara smiled dangerously. Kuroko could tell where this was going. This was going to be… in public! "But I want to try something even yummier,"

Kuroko was grabbed off guard as he was picked up into a bear hug. The table clanking, he was in the air, Murasakibara's lips on his. Moving in a sweet, gentle, motion, Kuroko leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Murasakibara licked Kuroko's lower lip, soon granted with permission to enter the others mouth. He was right; this boy tasted all of vanilla, sweet, sweet vanilla flavor. Now things were going to get rough.

Murasakibara crashed Kuroko against the wall, his knee between Kuroko's legs, holding him up in the wall, lifted off the floor, Kuroko's hands playing with long strands of hair. Finally letting go because of lack of air, Murasakibara went to leave his mark. Sucking on Kuro-chins neck, leaving a small bruise, a hickey, it was purple.

"Mu- Murasakibara-kun…" Kuroko purred, Murasakibara rested his forehead against his.

"Atsushi," he said, his hand working its way up Kuroko's shirt, tickling the skin under it, once again kissing his neck, making a trail of butterflies from his shoulder to his cheek.

"Atsushi," Kuroko blushed, his face looked so damn cute to Murasakibara, with the clips holding it neatly to the side and his face all flushed and eyes hazy. He moved him to the table, making him lean on it, his arms sprawled across the table, Murasakibara was fumbling with the belt, Kuroko's and his own. Finally pulling down his pants as well as Kuroko's, just barely, Kuroko thanked god that they were in the very back where no one came and sit and that this place wasn't getting much business for now. Murasakibara's hands found way up his shirt again, fondling small and pink erect nipples.

Kuroko fisted his hands from the sensation. Murasakibara was real good, his big hands owning him, making Murasakibara dominant over him in every way. He could feel his dick hit against his ass, he looked back a bit. It was huge. Just like its owner.

"A- Atsushi, it won't fit!" Kuroko moaned, his body still being touched, now his dick as well, being massaged in an up and down motion. Murasakibara only smiled.

"Of course it'll fit Kuro-chin, I'll make it fit." Kuroko felt him enter him in a rather fast motion. His eyes tear up and he moaned, Murasakibara bent down, kissing the tear away, well more like licking them. "Salty," he commented. He held Kuroko down to the table by holding his back down, he began to move, slapping skin against skin. Murasakibara gritted his teeth, he wanted more, he turned the smaller boy around so the he would face him; his face was filled with pleasure, a dark blush up to his ear, his hair a bit messier and drooling a bit, he looked erotic.

"AH! Faster, harder Atsushi!" Kuroko screamed, his back arching back from the pleasure. Kuroko could feel him inside him, hitting in so deep it was killing him. It felt too good. He looked up and held his hands up to the giant. The giant, upon seeing this, leaned into what seemed to be and inviting hug. Which turned into a wild kiss, each thrust earned him a new reaction from Kuroko. He picked him up, making him hold on to the wall, the hoodie unzipped and Murasakibara's hands wondering under the tank top. Kuroko's hands held strong against the wall.

In and out, in and out. The monster of a dick was hitting so deep inside. Making Kuroko cry out for Murasakibara.

"Kuro-chin, I'm gonna cum…" he warned. Kuroko nodded, he himself already at his limit.

"At- At- ATSUSHI!" Kuroko cried in ecstasy as he came, the wall now stained, Murasakibara thrust in real hard three more times before coming himself, inside his beloved. They were out of there, still gasping from their current action, Murasakibara rather proud that his vanilla wifey could barely walk, allowing him to carry him all he wanted. Stealing kisses far more than necessary. Who needed snack like this?

"Tetsuya," Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara from where he lay on his laps, his name rolled out so naturally…

"Atsushi," he called back, Murasakibara kissed him again

"Ne, Tetsuya, be my wife as soon as we graduate." He almost ordered, reminding the two of a certain heterochromatic eyes red-head.

"Hm, let me think about it," he smiled as he kissed his cheek. Murasakibara reddened.

* * *

**Sorry it was so bad… sorry, kill me now alright?  
Conscious: Sorry, we're having some serious family problems right now and the stories might be a little… suckish. But we're trying**

**On the upper side, make way for Midorima and a sick Kuroko!**


	6. MIDORIMA

**"Date" 4- Midorima**

**Meeting place: Kuroko's Home**

**Type: Taking care of the sick**

**Set up by: Takumi**

* * *

"Midorima-kun! Thanks for coming to take care of Tetsuya!" Takumi bowed to the tall teen in front of him, the green haired, long eyelash boy merely nodded, pushing his glasses up with a wrapped hand.

"No problem Takumi." He coughed a bit, a little red dusting his cheeks. "Today's lucky item, well _action _was taking care of a sick person," he looked away, Takumi stared at him.

"Uh-huh," he said, in reality Midorima's lucky item was a pair of blue guy boxers. As for Aquarius it was a pair of glasses. "Well, Tetsu is in his room, I feel really bad leaving him but I need to attend this meeting so thank you very much! Take care of my nii-chan!" Takumi bowed and closed the door. Midorima gulped. He was alone with Kuroko, a _sick _Kuroko, in his own house. He shook his head.

"No, Shintarou, you are here to care for Kuroko. "He repeated to himself. He kept repeating the same line for a couple minutes, maybe assuring himself to not jump on the innocent angel upstairs. Then he heard a low moan.

He walked up stairs, remembering he did have to take care of the fragile boy. He knocked on Kuroko's door. He had been in Kuroko's hone quite some times for school projects and even a little side practicing to help him toughen up his shooting skills which seemed to only work with him right behind him, leading the shot. A small 'come in' came through the door. He entered. He kind of wished he hadn't.

Sprawled in bed was Kuroko. His pajama shirt a little too big on him, his face flushed from the current fever he was having, his sweat trickling down into the nape of his neck… white skin too exposed… that face he was making, too cute to resist. He slowly began repeating his little chant as he neared the sick boy.

"Ah, Midorima-kun… where's Takumi?" Kuroko asked right away, directing the pair of baby blue eyes towards his green ones, he coughed.

"Takumi had to leave on an important errand so he asked for me to take care of you while he was gone," he answered. Kuroko looked up at him and then closed his eyes, a small smiled now across his face.

"Ah, I'm glad he called Midorima-kun to take care of me," oh my… that flushed face… those pink lips, that small smile, those baby blue eyelashes…

"Thank you, will you allow me to take your temperature?" Midorima asked, leaning in closer to the smaller figure, he radiated heat from afar. Kuroko nodded, a small purr from his chest, as if teasing him. Uncovering a little more, using the 'it's too hot' excuse to open his pajama shirt a little more, revealing more skin, a small, almost unnoticeable smirk on the small boy's face.

"Yeah please, it's getting real hot in here… or that could just be you," for a moment Kuroko thought of Izuki-sempai… Midorima scoffed, grabbing a thermometer.

"Under your tongue," Midorima ordered his voice a little huskier than usual, making the scene turn into a doctor x patient sex scene. Kuroko opened his mouth, his tongue lifting up slightly to allow the thermometer to go under. He took his temperature. 40 degrees.

After a little while from Kuroko's teasing, he carried the small boy down to the couch in the living room. Kuroko saying that he did not want to be left alone and his throat hurt so he could not call for him. He was laid down in the couch, Midorima making some rice porridge and a warm tea. Once he noticed the boy had consumed all his food he checked his temperature again. It was still a little high and he was sweating more now.

"We need to get you changed…" Midorima agreed to himself as Kuroko nodded in a childish way.

"Neh… Is Midorima-kun going to change Kuroko?" Kuroko smiled teasingly, resting his hand on Midorima's chest, he could feel his heat thumping, and Kuroko began tracing circles in his chest. "Don't be so rough on me please," he smiled, putting his hand down. Midorima nodded, leaving upstairs to get clothes. He opened the door to Kuroko's room, and then he fell to a kneeling position.

"What the hell is going on with Kuroko?!" he whispered-scream as he felt his chest, trembling a little from the feeling of those small heated fingers, he removed the sweater he had been using and grabbed some clothes for Kuroko as well as some damp towels to cool him off.

Down stairs Kuroko was still a flushed sweetheart, waiting for the green haired-eyes boy with the glasses to arrive. He finally did. Getting right to the point, first off getting rid of his pajama shirt, Kuroko 'shyly' covered himself.

"Midorima-kun, so forceful!" he whispered, there was a slight crack; it was Midorima's glasses breaking into pieces. Not so long ago he was showing as much skin as he could and now he was being all shy? What was this? Personality disorder? He was about to speak when his phone went on.

"Hello?" Midorima answered, putting on a new pair of glasses out of nowhere.

_"Ala~! Midorima-kun! How's nii-chan?" _Midorima took a quick glance at the shy Kuroko.

"Good…?" he answered; he heard a slight chuckle from the other line.

_"Is that so? I actually called to warn you about Tetsu under a fever," _Midorima perked up at his words.

"Yes?" Kuroko seemed to have heard his younger brother through the line, now jumping on his lap, trying to take the phone away from him, his skin rubbing against his chest.

"I wanna talk with Takumi-chan~!" Kuroko whined trying to grab the phone from the taller male, who held him back successfully.

_"Haha, it seems he's already doing it… look be careful okay? Nii-chan can get a little erotic when on a high fever and usually sleeps it off, but if you can't get him to sleep…" _Midorima knew what the next words were, he hung up and looked at the now pouting Kuroko.

"Ah, I wanted to talk with my cute little brother Shin-chan~!" he was whispering that right into his ear, he blew on it, a smug smile playing on his lips. "Shin-chan~ can you wash me?" yup. He was taunting him.

Midorima just nodded, the boy settled himself between Midorima's legs comfortably, sighing in content. Midorima began washing him with the damp towels, cooling the boy off, going down his back; he could see small Goosebumps rising from the white skin. He heard him moan softly when he began to wash his arms, doing everything a little slower than necessary. Admiring the skin, the towel began to move to the front. Washing over Kuroko's chest, a small moan escaped his lips as the wet clothes washed against his nipples, the cold of the water making them stiffen. Midorima noticed this and decided to be a tease himself.

Letting the towel drop from his hands and rubbing on the pink nubs himself, causing a rather pleasing reaction from Kuroko, he smirked as Kuroko turned to jelly under his touch. Kuroko was under a lot of heat as the three-pointer's fingers rubbed his nipples, the tape around his fingers giving him a great sensation, his index and thumb began twisting them, Kuroko arched his back.

"Ah… Ahh… Ahhhh!" Kuroko moaned out, his bottom pressing against Midorima's lower region, cause ya know, he was sitting in between his legs… "W- Wait, Mido- Midorima-kun…!" Midorima moved his lips to Kuroko's ears.

"Midorima-kun? Where's the cute 'Shin-chan'? Hm? Come on, come on," Midorima whispered into the blunette. He seemed to gasp out for air, the treating of his fever forgotten.

"Shin-chan~!" he moaned, finally able to rip away from his touch, landing butt up on the couch. His face flushed. "Shin-ta-rou-kun~," he whispered, slowly standing up. His eyes fixed on the bulge on Midorima's pants, "I want some vanilla shake…" Midorima stared at him in confusion.

"You can't have milkshake, you're sick," Midorima answered, but soon Kuroko was between his legs again, licking his lips seductively.

"Ah, but Midorima has other white stuff that can replace it right?" Midorima stiffened; Kuroko was now unbuttoning his jeans. Then unzipping his pants with his teeth, the sight was so… erotic!

"Wait... K-Kuroko!" too late, Midorima's hard on had come out at what seemed to possibly be full length, it seemed to amaze Kuroko, who seemed rather surprised. Soon it was in his mouth.

_-In Midorima's mind-_

_What the fuck is this heaven?! Kuroko's hot mouth is wrapped around my goddamned cock and he is taking so much of me in! Fuck… his tongue is licking me very well. Is he kissing the darn thing?! I- I need this!_

_-Back to Author (?)-_

Midorima's hands found way to the blue locks of the boy who was blowing him like a pro. He pushed Kuroko's mouth in deeper, debating whether to give him his 'milkshake' or cum in his ass. He would give him his milkshake.

"Tetsuya, I'm going to cum soon… alright?" oh how hard it was to talk so well composed with what this blue haired boy was doing to him. Kuroko looked up at him, oh god, he looked… delicious, he felt like Murasakibara but forget that. He was about to cum.

He came, filling Kuroko's mouth, Kuroko actually didn't choke and drank most of it all, letting go of the still hard dick he let some cum drop into his hand.

"Just a little salty but yummy~" Kuroko smiled. Midorima, at seeing that angel face couldn't take it no more, he grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and gave it to him, as in a kiss.

Their teeth clanked against each other almost painfully, giving the act more pleasure. Midorima was holding both sides of Kuroko's face, Kuroko holding the taller boy's arms. Midorima began a fight with their tongues, making them dance in a sloppy yet enchanting saliva dance, finally letting go, a trail of saliva still connecting them. Kuroko fell back on the couch, pulling Midorima on top of him, Midorima held himself up with his arms. Kuroko right under him his arms up, as if aiming for a hug, which he was.

"Shin-ta-rou-kun~," he whispered sweetly. "I want you."

Midorima now held himself up by one arm. The other moving Kuroko's pants, which had remained on the whole time, down. He himself hard. Then he noticed something rather interesting… he was wearing _blue boxers_, his so happened to be lucky item for the day. He ripped Kuroko's pants off, taking Kuroko's boxers as well in the move. Now with Kuroko completely naked under him he pulled his own pants down. Kuroko hugging him by the neck.

"Ready, Tetsuya," Midorima asked, he felt him nod, but before he began sliding in, his glasses were stolen by fast little fingers.

"I want to wear my own lucky item," Kuroko smiled. Which were glasses. The sight of Kuroko wearing his glasses, just threw him over the edge. He went in. "AAhn!" Kuroko moaned out cutely.

Midorima began to move now in a sitting position. Kuroko hugging his neck, Kuroko wearing glasses, _his _glasses, and sex too? Ah too much really…

"Tetsuya!" Midorima screamed in pleasure, Kuroko screaming his too much. Midorima kissed him again, something Kuroko seemed to like. Midorima's hands rested in Kuroko's hips, helping him move up and down his shaft faster and faster. Kuroko could feel Midorima hit just the right spot multiple times, often calculating when his best reactions were. Helping him overcome himself, Midorima even began to stroke him and play with his balls, which seemed to excite Midorima because he moved even harder than before. Each thrust throwing Kuroko over the edge, drool noticeable from the side of his mouth.

"Ah Shintarou! I'm coming!" Kuroko moaned loudly, as he came, milking his own stomach. Midorima bucked his hips as he came inside Kuroko, knowing his filling wouldn't stop. Kuroko leaned on him, a content sigh escaping his lips, hazy eyes locked on his as he kissed him once again, then he fell asleep, dick still in his ass.

"I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya…" he kissed his sweat covered head. Eventually he placed his own shirt on him (too big by the way) and cleaned up, finally able to clean Kuroko off, not saying he stole some kisses from the unconscious figure every once and then… oh at least the fever finally resided.

-Omake-

"T- Takumi-k-kun! Ah, was it okay t- to l- l- leave your b- brother- aaahhh! Alone…!" Sakurai struggled to say as Takumi pounded into him. Takumi smiled, bending to caress Sakurai's nipples under his shirt, twisting and pinching them.

"Ala, don't worry Sakurai, Kuroko told me to do that himself so don't feel bad okay?" he smiled as he catches the other's lips on his own in another playful kiss, leaving Sakurai hungry for more.

"I'm s- sorry!" he apologized, not knowing why; Takumi hushed him with a kiss.

"Ala~! You're so cute Sakurai!" Takumi purred into the kiss, hitting in deeper into the brunette.

"Takumi-kun! I- I… Why in here?!" Sakurai nearly cried. The two were in an alleyway barely hidden away from public view, Takumi smirked darkly, he knew Sakurai liked that smirk that most, he liked it when he was being dominated by him. Sakurai blushed deeper, moaning more.

"Ah well because the fear of being caught makes it more exciting!" Takumi breathed into Sakurai's ear. He had to agree on that one.

* * *

**Sorry for being too ooc, and longer I just happen to like MidorimaxKuroko a whole lot and the idea of a horny Kuroko because of a fever? Ahh too much!**

**Conscious: it has been decided that Akashi will take Kuroko for dessert so expect the main dinner next chapter with Kagami x Kuroko, now vote, forceful or romantic? You decide…**

**RnR see yah soon. Ishall update my other stories son, that is, if you follow them too! **


	7. KAGAMI

**"Date" 5- Kagami**

**Meeting place: Kagami's Place**

**Type: Vanilla Shake**

**Set up by: Kagami**

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko," Kuroko looked up from where he was currently drinking his vanilla shake.

"Yes?" Kuroko replied politely, as he returned to his vanilla shake. His eyes very serene and empty, Kagami looked to his side a small blush playing in his cheeks.

"I wanted to make you something so… h- how 'bout s- staying at my place tonight…?" Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, a small smile on his lips, unknown to public, when alone on the other's apartments; they would be a small kiss here and there, Kagami not really hiding his attraction for the smaller male.

"I would love to," he replied with a look that said, 'I'm looking forward to it'. Kagami bit into his hamburger putting the tray in the middle in a way of saying, 'here have some'. "Ah, I'll need to contact Takumi real quick. Kagami nodded. Upon a quick call and a small sigh, the two friends headed home, I mean, headed to the apartment.

It wasn't too late as to say let's drop into bed right now, the sun barely lighting outside.

"Okay, you sit down here and I'll be back in a bit," Kagami said as he disappeared into the kitchen. Kuroko followed orders, quickly sitting in the dinner table, waiting for whatever was coming from the taller male. After some English slurs from the kitchen, which Kuroko assumed was cursing, Kagami appeared. In his hand a sundae.

Kuroko stared at the sundae in his hand, the other with a spoon. He placed them before him. The sundae was all vanilla with a strawberry frame and sliced bananas, whipped with whipped cream and cherries, some chocolate sticks in the side and a small mint leaf for décor. Kuroko looked at Kagami, almost asking for permission to eat it, Kagami only smiled; resting his head on his hand as he also grabbed a spoon and the two shared the lovely treat. Kuroko was more than satisfied upon tasting the ice cream, melting on his hot mouth as he savored it. He knew it was homemade right away. Eventually the treat came to an end.

Kuroko was really happy it was evident in his eyes; he looked at Kagami with a huge smile. Kagami nearly choked on his own saliva, the sight was too cute.

"Kagami-kun, thank you for this," Kuroko smiled, Kagami looked to the side.

"Y- yeah…" Kuroko could see the red dusting his cheeks. _Cute…_

"Kagami-kun?" Kagami turned to see Kuroko looking straight at him. "Kiss me." Yeah it's not like he need to ask twice. The taller figure bent over the table and cupped his face with one hand, slowly coming closer until he could feel the others hot breath on his lips, and in a very gentle manner he pressed his lips to him. Kuroko closed his eyes, letting Kagami take over, starting slowly massaging each other's lips against each other's. Kagami let his tongue lick Kuroko's lip as to ask for entrance, Kuroko opened his mouth, letting Kagami enter and taste him, he was so sweet, he played with his tongue and lightly sucked on it, making Kuroko moan into the hot kiss, his hands trailing up to rest in Kagami's chest. Kuroko was in bliss but he needed air, Kagami let go a string of saliva still connecting the two. Kagami licked his lips. Leaning into his neck and lightly whispering into his ear…

"I want you, Tetsuya," he then bit his ear playfully and licked it. Kuroko's hands still resting in his chest, he hummed lightly. His ear tickled.

"I need a bath," Kagami was already undressing, picking up Kuroko like you would pick up a child, in one arm. He opened the bathroom door and quickly set out to undress him himself. Kuroko let himself be taken care of, as Kagami took off his clothes, gracefully touching his skin as his back rested against his chest. Off with the shirt, some playing with small pink nipples, slightly rubbing and twisting them. Off with the pants, the ticklish feeling of his fingers grazing his thighs. Off with the underwear, Kagami took his member in his hand as he began pumping it. One hand still on his chest, mouth kissing and biting into his neck, licking up to his small red ears causing a ticklish feeling.

"Nn… Ahh, Kagami-kun!" He had come in his hand, the red head seemingly proud of his work. During a very touchy shower, Kagami picked up the blunette bridal style, Kuroko was clad in nothing but one of Kagami's red towels that he owned. Kagami's lower half also covered by another towel. Kuroko stared at Kagami's still glistening body; he looked rather handsome with just a towel covering his lower half.

When Kagami opened the room, Kuroko was greeted by a sight of an open window, letting in the rays of moonshine for natural lighting, the bed seemed bigger, or was it his imagination? It was covered in red sheets that darkened at the ends into black. Kagami's scent lingering in the air.

"Kagami-kun,"

"I got a bigger bed…" Kagami confessed as he closed the door behind him, carefully laying Kuroko on top of the sheets. "So let's enjoy it together," there was a wild look on his eyes as well as a playful smirk on his lips. Kuroko brought his hands up to Kagami's neck as he hovered above him.

"Yeah let's," with no further ado, Kagami caught Kuroko's lips with his own. Lightly massaging their lips against each other, followed by a small bite at Kuroko's lower lip to let him in. Which he did. Their tongues began a battle for dominance, letting them taste each other better; Kagami's hands were trailing Kuroko's sides. Kuroko had to break the kiss as he inhaled some air in, a huge blush adorning his features. To Kagami, Kuroko looked more perfect than ever with the moonlight hitting him. Kuroko let himself be taken by the pleasure of Kagami's playful hands on his pink nipples, the towel had been removed during the kiss as well as Kagami's.

Trailing butterfly kisses from his neck to his belly-button. Kagami went back up, picking the blunette's right leg over his shoulder, Kuroko's flexibility was really good. Kagami kissed at the moaning mouth once again, Kuroko cupping his face as they kissed is a very passionate matter, sounds of excitement and ecstasy filled the room. While kissing, Kagami found way to his entrance, letting a finger slide in slowly. Kuroko's eyes widened in pleasure as he began pumping him finger in and out of his ass, making a wet sound, soon he added two and then three fingers, Kuroko moaned loudly against the tiger's mouth.

"Nn… I think you're ready," Kagami husked out. "You're real wet," Kuroko moaned a bit in frustration as the intruding finger came out.

"Kyah!" he didn't mean to sound so girly but he had been so concentrated with Kagami's mouth he had forgotten about the little Taiga, which was now inside him, completely. Kuroko's nails dug into Kagami's shoulder making Kagami move. Kagami grabbed both of the blunette's hands and placed them above, allowing a whole view of Kuroko's erotic features.

Nnns and Ahs as well as Kagami-kun! Became Kagami's favorite phrases.

"Do you enjoy it Kuroko?" Kuroko nodded

"Ka- Kagami-kun! This… ah… stop," Kagami's face flared up as Kuroko tried to speak, drool coming out of his mouth from the pleasure. His eyes were heavy as well, his face flushed… Kagami picked him up so he was in a sitting position, letting go of his hands, Kagami placed his hands around Kuroko's slender hips and began to help him move up and down quickly. His big dick filling Kuroko as he hit his sweet spot each and every time, relying on one hand to help push Kuroko with the other he cupped his face and began kissing him. Kuroko was so close to Kagami he felt his nipples rub against the others chest, making him feel so good, his small member also rubbing Kagami's stomach the friction making him feel too good.

"Kagami-kun… I- I," He came on Kagami's stomach, Kagami not being able to stop just yet as Kuroko trembled from his current release. Kagami gritted his teeth as he pushed in deeper and harder on Kuroko, causing him to come again and finally Kagami came. Kuroko fell on him. Panting softly, Kagami's dick still inside him.

"Tetsuya," Kuroko looked up from where he had fallen on his chest to look up at the other's fierce eyes, the moon was indeed a great lighting.

"Taiga," Kagami kissed him sweetly. Kuroko hugged him letting his head rest at the crook of his neck, Kagami was still inside him. He wanted to stay like that for a bit longer.

"How do you like Kagami Tetsuya?" Kuroko hummed on his neck

"Kuroko Taiga sounds stronger,"

"Kagami Tetsuya is more fluent, it sounds fitting."

"Then I like it."

"_I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya,_" ah. Kagami-kun is so sly. Kuroko's face reddened at the English phrase.

They went for another 2rounds despite the lack of strength Kuroko had left.

* * *

**Mhmmm **

**Conscious: RnR **

**I love Kagami x Kuroko, sorry~! **

**Conscious: you know who's next**


End file.
